And three, and four
by oatsandroses
Summary: The kiss was meant to be innocent. A simple peck on the lips as a thank you for saving her life, but Thor seemed to want a little more than just a thank you kiss when his hands were moved to her waist pulling her body in closer to his and Darcy didn't seem to put up a fight.


**This is an AU Thor x Darcy smut for my Chirs Hemsworth thirsty friend, Chrissy AKA BlueStarEgo ;)**

* * *

The kiss was meant to be innocent. A simple peck on the lips as a thank you for saving her life, but Thor seemed to want a little more than just a thank you kiss when his hands were moved to her waist pulling her body in closer to his and Darcy didn't seem to put up a fight.

Their staring had been going on for months now, and they never seemed to act on it until now. The urge for breathing became stronger and when they finally pulled away, Thor was quick to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, that was a little out of line."

He tried to read her face wondering if she was about to slap him, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise and even though he saw it coming, it still caught him by surprise when she kissed him again.

Her hands trailed up his toned arms thanking the heavens that he was wearing a wife beater and not his usual attire. Thor raised his arms in the air feeling her fingers trail up his body taking the shirt with them. She pulled away and pushed him backwards, it wasn't enough force to move him that much, but he figured where she wanted him to be and sat down on the end of the bed.

His fingers raced through his hair and he felt his cock grow hard watching her strip down in front of him. Her shirt was the first to be removed from her skin. He knew that she had a rack, she just kept it hidden under scarfs and sweaters and he has no idea why she would ever hide such a gift from this world.

His arms reached out for her but she smacked them away and giggled when he stood up and slammed her on the bed. He wasted no time in trailing heated kisses down her neck making sure to pay special attention to her collar bone knowing that it was her special spot.

He flipped her over on her stomach and unhooked the black lace bra that she was wearing and tossed it to the side. His knuckles traveled down her spine then his hands traveled up her legs before squeezing her ass in his hands.

Turning her over again, Thor grips her panties between his teeth to slide them down her smooth legs. His head bends down and presses kisses on her inner thighs. He stops to inhale her sent and he exhales in pure euphoria. He licks her center and Darcy's breath hitched as she clings on to the sheets as his tongue works it's magic. When she starts to move he squeezes her hips to keep her still and pulls her in closer to his face. He moans when she comes in his mouth. The taste of her is intoxicating and if his cock wasn't so painful he'd make her come again with his mouth.

He lifts his head up and winks at her which causes her to bite down in her lower lip. He rises from the bed and releases himself from his pants and boxers then attacks her lips. She feels her leg being raised onto his shoulder before enters her slowly savoring the feel of her around him. He lets her adjust to his size before he rocks his hips into her and the longer he goes the more she knew that her leg would be sore for days.

Her hands stretch down to pull his ass in closer to her and she cries out in pleasure when he hits that special spot deep inside her. She feels herself coming undone but to prolong it, she swapped her positions to sit on his lap.

Her fingers ran through his wet, golden hair and their lips met in pure desire. His hands cups and squeezes her breasts while their lips are still moving together and when he found her to be moving a little too slow for his liking, his hands moved to her hips and he lifted his waist into hers matching the rhythm that he gave her.

Bringing their lips together again, he turned to his side to lay her flatly on her back. Her legs shook and something within her felt like it was about to explode. Calling out his name, her juices soaked his cock and with a few more pounding. Thor came not too far behind her.

* * *

Sweaty bodies lay side by side on the bed trying to find the best way to breathe.

"What took us so long?" Thor turned his head and asked her.

"I don't know." Darcy merely shrugged.

"I don't know about you, baby, but I think I need a round two."

She smiled and connected their lips, "and three," she said between a kiss, "and four..." She said climbing on him and those were the last words that she was able to get out for the rest of the night.


End file.
